A supine position whereby one's back contacts an underlying horizontal surface, e.g. a mattress or a floor surface, or a reclined position whereby one's back is at an angle and is supported by cushions is comfortable and provides a relaxing experience, particularly when the legs are in an inclined position. One prefers to be engaged in various activities such as reading and watching television when in a supine or reclined position as a result of the high level of relaxation that these positions afford. An inclined leg position is sufficiently comfortable for the performance of interactive activities with objects placed on one's lap, such as playing with infants placed on the lap or working with a portable computer.
A subject in a supine or reclined position has to make a conscious effort to retain the legs in the inclined position. If not properly exerted, however, the feet tend to slide forwardly, or alternatively, the legs or knees tend to become transversally spaced from each other after an initial inclined leg position. A change from the initial inclined leg position increases the difficulty of performing the aforementioned interactive activities.
The Belkin CushTop Notebook Stand and the Logitech Comfort Lapdesk are padded stands placeable on one's lap for shielding a subject from the heat that a portable computer emits. These stands are usable when the subject is in a sitting position or when the legs are outstretched; however, they are not suitable for portable computer interaction when the legs are in an inclined position since they will slide downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,049 discloses an easel assembly that is self supporting on the artist's body. A first adjustable length strap is adjustably secured at both ends to respective opposite transversal sides of the board toward the rear portion of the drawing board and is adapted to pass around the person's neck or back. A second strap is adjustably attached to and can extend downwardly either from the front portion of the board in order to pass around the person's foot, or it can be partially draped over the top surface of the board and downwardly over the rear edge of the board so that both ends of the strap pass under the person's foot for additional stability. This strap arrangement is cumbersome, and can be used only when a drawing board is employed. Also, this strap arrangement is not adapted to stabilize inclined legs when the subject is in a supine or reclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,005 discloses a foot support system including an adjustable elongated foot support for aiding persons in maintaining a sitting position while in bed on a mattress surface or other personal support. This device, however, requires a rope or other attachment device to be positioned around the back of the headboard of a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,000 discloses a support device that includes a base attached to two spaced straps with a plurality of adjustable footholds, allowing users to maintain a seated position with their legs drawn up on a support surface without requiring any effort or exertion on the part of the user to retain their legs in this position. The user's weight anchors the base and supports the user's feet and legs. A user, however, will have difficulty in maintaining the thighs during extended periods of time in contact, or in close proximity, with each other in order to continuously perform interactive activities with objects placed on the lap. Also, the base is generally of limited dimensions, and therefore will not be adequately anchored if the user's position is changed from a sitting position to a supine position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stabilizing the legs in an inclined position irregardless of the disposition of the back or the inclination of the legs.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide leg stabilizing apparatus that is light, comfortable, and easy to manipulate.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide leg stabilizing apparatus that does not require attachment to a stationary support element.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide leg stabilizing apparatus that resists a forward foot sliding motion and relative transversal motion of a leg.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.